Tools:Programming
Development Tools Development Environments * C and C++ * Basic * Java * KonsolScript * Lua * Python * .NET * Ruby * Object Pascal * Digitalmars D Integrated Development Environments (IDEs) ; Emacs : ; Notepad++ : ; Programmer's Notepad : ; Vim : ; Sublime Text : ; SciTE : ; KATE : (KDE platform) ; Komodo : ; Open Komodo : Cross-Platform Build Systems ; Apache Ant : (implemented in Java but useful for other languages too) ; Boost's Jam : ; CMake : ; Omake : ; Premake : ; SCons : (implemented in python) ; waf : ; FinalBuilder : ; IncrediBuild : ; Bakefile : Game Authoring Tools ; DreamPath Composer : Advanced text adventures. ; Adventure Game Studio : Point-and-Click Adventures. ; GameKit : Designed to lure students into exploring programming. The download includes sample games such as a 100-line Space Invaders implementation. ; KAGE: Alternative Game Engine : A free and opensource toolkit to help ease out the 2D game development for GNU/Linux and Windows. ; Mark Damon Hughes Game Design : Has Hephaestus, Delver and other RPG construction kits (Java). ; Scratch : Scratch is a visual programming language. For teaching children create games, music and demos. It has forum for code exchange. ; Sphere : RPG Engine that can be used for any 2D type game; also see SphereDev.org for Sphere community information. ; The Scrolling Game Development Kit V1/V2 : Next version of the scrolling arcade game system. ; Verge RPG Engine : A game engine designed to help people make RPGs, but it can actually make most any game in a Genesis/ Super Nintendo style. ; Wintermute Engine Development Kit : Point-and-click Adventures. ; ZGameEditor : Create 64kb games and demos for Windows, Linux and Mac. ; Novashell : 2D RPG/Scroller engine for Win/OSX/Linux (free, zlib license). ; 3D Game Studio : ; B.Y.O.N.D. : ; Click team : Multimedia Fusion and Games Factory. ; FPS Creator : ; Game Editor : ; Game Maker : ; Game Workshop : ; GameBrix : ; GameSalad Creator : ; Platform Studio : ; RPG Maker XP : ; Stagecast : ; The 2D Shooter Game Creator : ; The 3D Gamemaker : ; Torque Game Builder : ; Visual3D.NET Game Engine and Toolset : Debuggers ; Firebug (JavaScript) : ; gDEBugger OpenGL Debugger and Profiler : ; GLIntercept OpenGL function call interceptor : ; OllyDbg Debugger : ; PE Explorer : ; The GNU Project Debugger : ; Dev Partner Studio Pro : Libraries / APIs * List of Libraries / API's Installers ; BitRock : BitRock InstallBuilder is a commercial product that creates installers for Linux, Windows and Solaris. Open Source developers can get a free license upon request (for use with Open Source software). ; InstallShield : InstallShield is a Java-based commercial installer product which will work on Windows, Linux and MacOS X. ; InstallJammer : Open Source GUI installer for Windows and Linux, Mac support coming soon. ; Autopackage : Creates distro-neutral binary packages. ; Illwinter Game Installer : A multithreaded installer creator. ; Loki Setup tools @ icculus.org : Updated version of Loki Setup. ; MojoSetup @ icculus.org : Icculus' (Ryan Gordon) revamp of Loki Setup from scratch. ; MacInstallerBuilder : A commercial installation tool for MacOS X. ; Astrum Install Wizard : A simple easy to use point and click installer with features similar to installshield. ; Inno Setup : Free, powerful installer with many features that can be utilized using the installers scripting language. ; Nullsoft Scriptable Install System : A very flexible, open source Windows installation tool. It has a very small overhead. ; WISE : Wise Solutions offers advanced application management and installation solutions with a full range of capabilities and features for system administrators and professional software developers. ; WiX : An open source toolchain for creating Windows Installer packages. XML based. ; InstallAware : Easy to use with lots of features. Has a drag n drop scripting language. Runs WindowsInstaller as backend. Compression ; UPX : ; WinRAR : ; PKZip : ; ARJ Software : Software Protection Systems / Anti-cracking ; Armadillo : ; Themida / WINLicense Ring0 Protection : ; EXECryptor : Syntax Translation Tools ; CarlosAg.net : Free Code Translation for .NET (C#<->VB.NET). ; Developerfusion : Convert C# to VB.NET/VB.NET to C# based on #develop's editor. ; Kamal Patel's : Convert C# to VB .NET with offline edition. ; Microsoft's Java Language Conversion Assistant 2.0 and 3.0 (Beta). Tools/Add-ins * Microsoft Visual Studio * Visual Basic * Microsoft Visual C++ Version Control ; CVS : ; Subversion : ; Perforce : ; Bazaar :